Forgiveness
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Paddy is in the hospital. Maura confesses her feelings to Jane. What happens? Starts as drabble, will soon become full fic. Rated T for now, but will likely change to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Jane thought back to the look on Maura's face. It was a look of hatred. Jane knew that Maura might never forgive her. She also knew that there was something, something she needed to do that would make Maura forgive her. What was worse, she couldn't think for the life of her what it was.

Jane was sitting shyly in the hospital waiting room. Waiting for Maura. Waiting to apologise a thousand times. Waiting to do anything that meant she was forgiven.

Korsak came in and sat down next to her. "I was just talking to a doctor. Paddy's outta surgery. We gotta let him heal before we cuff him or move him anywhere."

"I don't want to… If he lives… I don't want to convict him. We should just… Let him go." Jane was staring at her feet.

"Are you crazy?" Korsak nearly yelled. "You're saying that we let one of the biggest Boston mafia bosses just walk away into the street!" Jane nodded slowly.

"It's that, or I completely remove myself from his case."

Korsak thought for a moment. "The second one would be better, but we'd still need you to testify about some things."

Jane had looked up from her shoes and was staring blankly ahead of herself. "Then we let him go. For now."

"Why are you saying this, Jane?"

Jane leant forward and looked Korsak in the eye. "If we were to cuff him and move him to a state medical prison, Maura will be devastated. He's her father, and she's never spent time with him. I can tell that she wants to. Not only that, but it will be even harder for her to forgive me, because I will be the one convicting him. If she doesn't forgive me, she won't want to be my best friend anymore. I can't live without her, Korsak."

There were a few moments of silence as Jane realised what she had said, and Korsak took it in.

"We can't arrest him…" Korsak stated slowly "because you don't want to lose Maura…" He thought it over for a moment. "It's better if you take yourself off the case and refuse to testify, Jane. You won't be responsible for putting him away." Jane stared in desperation. "She won't be able to call it your fault for locking him up. Then, all she needs to forgive you for is shooting him. If he lives, she'll likely forgive you easier."

"And… If he dies?" She said hesitantly.

"Then… you killed her birth father."

They were quiet from then on.

Maura was sitting by her father's hospital bed, holding his hand and quietly crying. The occasional sniffle was heard over the beeping of the machine. Paddy shifted a little and opened his eyes. He felt someone's hand holding his and turned his head to the left, seeing that the someone was his daughter. He smiled weakly as she looked up at the noise.

"Dad…" Maura whispered. "You're awake…"

"Maura. You're here." He croaked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? My father could be dying because my best friend shot him and I'm going to be here until you're better."

"Your best friend. That would be Jane." He laughed. "You two… You're…" he laughed again as Maura's concerned look turned to confusion. "You have to forgive her."

"She shot you because you shot at Agent Dean. She was protecting her boyfriend." Maura spat. Paddy removed his hand from hers and placed it on her neck.

"You're a silly girl, Maura. When I shot Agent Dean… I nearly hit you by accident. Jane saw that. She shot at me because I nearly shot you, not because I shot Dean. She wanted me to stop shooting so that you wouldn't get hurt. She never meant for me to fal."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. Want to know why?" Maura nodded slowly, permanent confusion etched on her face when her father chuckled again. "You'll have to find out yourself, I'm afraid."

"How?" Maura whispered, close to tears again.

"Maura, I need you to do something very important for me." She nodded and he continued. "Tell Jane everything."

"Silently, Maura understood. She rose from her seat and kissed her father his forehead. She squeezed his hand and smiled gently. Maura turned on her heel and headed briskly for the waiting room. The first thing she saw was a crying Jane with Korsak's arm around her.

"She's never gonna forgive me. I'll lose her. I can't lose her, Vince!" Jane snivelled. They hadn't noticed Maura enter.

"Jane." Maura's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She'd never seen Jane cry like this before. She'd never seen Jane cry. Both detective's heads snapped up at the quiet sound. "Korsak." Maura whispered again. "Could you give Jane and I a few moments alone, please?"

Korsak nodded and handed Jane another tissue. "Jane, I'll be waiting in the car." He squeezed her shoulder and she nodded, wiping her eyes off as he left.

Maura sat down on the right of Jane.

"My father says I need to tell you everything." Maura spoke quietly.

"Everything about what?"

"I believe he meant… everything I've ever felt about you." Jane finished wiping her face with the tissue and looked up at Maura, confusion on her face. "I'm just going to say everything, Jane, so please don't interrupt unless it's important."

Jane nodded. "Go ahead."

"The day that I met you, I knew you were different. Everyone I'd ever known had been cautious around me, afraid to hurt my feelings. You weren't. One of the first things you said to me was a playful insult. _'What, are you about to star in a runway show?'_" Both women laughed. "When I found out I would be working with you, I was thrilled. You, of all people, know how much I hate social interaction. I assumed I would stay in the morgue, sending files and folders up that pertain to the cases. I was told I would have to go to crime scenes, and I couldn't have been happier. It meant I was able to spend more time with you. Over the past few years, you've been so patient with me. The only times you've ever made fun of me have been playfully. You've brought me out of my shell and helped me to understand linguistic devices such as sarcasm. You alone have helped to get rid of my social anxiety. I trust you completely and with my life, and I know you would never deliberately hurt me. I know that if you did, you'd regret it immediately, but be too stubborn to take it back." Jane laughed again.

There were a few moments of silence as Maura carefully considered her next words.

"Jane, what I'm trying to say is…" Maura took Jane's hand in hers and looked at their hands joined together. "I love you, Jane. The only way I can forgive you for shooting my father is to know you feel the same way. You would never shoot him unless it pertained to my safety. Do you love me, Jane?"

Jane couldn't find her voice. Her mouth opened and closed several times and Maura was reminded of _frog face_. Finally, Jane coughed and began to speak. "Maura, I…" Maura looked hopeful. "I can't give you an answer right now. I'm sorry. There are a lot of things that I'm going to have to think about to give you one. The one thing I can guarantee…" She squeezed Maura's hand. "The next time you see me, I _will_ have an answer for you. I promise."

Maura nodded slowly. She knew that Jane did have lots to go over. "I'm going to go back to my father. I think he needs company." Both women stood and Jane pulled Maura into a hug.

"He's gonna be okay, Maura. He's a tough man." The smaller woman nodded against Jane's shoulder and the pulled apart. Jane smiled reassuringly at Maura before turning and leaving the hospital.

Jane climbed into the passenger side of Korsak's car. The car ride was silent.

After five painful, silent minutes, Jane spoke up. "Stop the car."

"What?" Korsak was confused.

"Turn the car around! Take me back to the hospital!"

Korsak took a chance and switched on the police siren, doing a U-turn and heading straight for the hospital. He didn't ask questions.

Jane shot out of the car as soon as it stopped. She ran through the hospital, flashing her badge at whoever she needed to. Jane shot through the intensive care unit and stopped right outside Paddy's large private room. Slowly, she stepped through the door and looked at a tear-streaked Maura.

Maura's eyes widened when she saw Jane and filled with hope. Very slowly, Jane walked forward, eyes never leaving the Doctor. When she was nearly two feet away, Maura stepped forward closing the distance. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and the blonde wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

Their lips met. Paddy smiled wildly. When the women broke apart, Jane whispered "I love you too." at the same moment Maura said "You're forgiven."

"Take care of my daughter, Jane. If you don't, I'll haunt you." Paddy joked.

Jane smiled and said "It would be my honour, sir."

Maura looked shocked and worried. "Dad, please. I know what you're implying." Maura didn't release herself from Jane's arms. "Please don't leave me. You have to walk me down the aisle one day. You have to meet your grandkids. You have to."

"I'm sure Korsak or your adoptive father would love to walk you. Maybe even Jane's father could. And those kids don't need to know about me or what I did. Mafia boss grandpa."

"Just a thought, Mr Doyle," Jane interrupted, "You have no idea how cool kids find the mafia. You'd be the coolest grandpa ever. Stories about guns and fighting and kicking down the good guys. They'd love you. Not to mention if he's fighting down the cops, with his daughter-in-law being a top-notch detective." The thoughts made her and Maura smile along with paddy.

"Maura, honey." He reached out and took her hand. "I'll hang on as long as I can. You should go home now, sweetheart. You need some sleep."

"I'll visit you every day." Maura whispered.

"_We'll_ visit you." Jane corrected her, making her smile.

Maura kissed her father on the forehead and Jane shook his hand.

The two women left the hospital hand in hand. Jane opened all the doors for Maura, including the back door of Korsak's car, climbing in after her. Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane tapped Korsak on the shoulder twice and said "To the precinct, Jeeves." The woman giggle and Korsak pulled away from the kerb, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or Jane and Maura. If I did, not only would they be together on the show but there would be some very interesting and explicit sex scenes and I would be very happy.

Warning: In a few chapters time, there will probably be some very explicit and _kinky_ sexy time scenes.

Drielly, tattoo_me1969 and afret2010 – Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hate it that I always go too fast, but it just seemed right just then to have Jane rush back. As if she'd known her feelings all along. I hate it when fics draw out too :P

**Chapter 2**

Maura had slept at Jane's apartment that night. It felt more homely to her, cosier than her large house, with its warm colours and soft scent of Jane. Every time Maura had ever stayed at Jane's, she had slept happier than she ever did in her own home. She got to sleep next to Jane. Her favourite part was that Jane liked to snuggle the closest and biggest thing to her in her sleep. Luckily for Maura, it was her. At Maura's home, however, Jane always slept in the guest room. Maura felt happy that Jane was within direct vicinity, but wished Jane would hold her like in the Detective apartment.

When Maura awoke, she was wrapped in Jane's arms with the taller woman behind her. She could feel Jane's slow and deep breathing against her neck. Maura shifted to turn herself around in Jane's arms, to face her girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. Maura thought. _She's finally my girlfriend._ Jane snorted and shifted in her sleep. Once Maura was facing her, Jane gripped the curvy Doctor tighter.

Maura glanced at the clock over Jane's shoulder and decided there was only one way to wake her up. Kisses. She began frantically placing small pecks all over Jane's face, neck and lips. "Wake up Jane, we have to go to work soon." Jane groaned and shifted a little, trying to hide her face in Maura's neck. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either voluntarily get up and we can get to work on time, or, I drag you out of the bed, strip you naked and shove you into a cold shower."

"Can we do the second one but voluntarily and warm and can you get in with me?" Jane murmured, from where her face was hidden under Maura's blonde hair.

Maura laughed. "Of course we can sweetie." She started to place more kisses on Jane's neck, longer, softer ones.

"Mmm, stop that, Maur. Or I'll never get out of bed. Why don't you pick yourself out a dress from the five you keep here while I shower? I'm sure the matching shoes are in a drawer somewhere. And you've got a make up set here too. God, you've already practically moved in, haven't you?"

Maura laughed again. "Well my guest room isn't exactly a guest room anymore. From all the time you've spent in it, the drawers and wardrobe are filled with your clothes!"

When Jane got out of the shower, Maura was still choosing a dress. She was down to two and was choosing by eeny-meeny-miney-mo. Jane covered Maura's mouth with her hand and said "Pick the blue one. It hugs your curves better and doesn't show too much cleavage. It also matches your eyes and goes best with my dark blue shirt. I'll wear that."

Maura smiled up at Jane as she turned, and placed a quick kiss on Jane's lips. "I love that you notice what my dresses do to my body, and that you notice which of your shirts match."

Maura hurried off to shower and Jane dressed in her dark blue button-up shirt.

Maura came out of the shower and dressed, blow-drying her hair and heading out into Jane's kitchen area. Jane looked stunning.

Jane handed Maura coffee in her own personal ceramic take-away cup.

As they got into Jane's car, Jane piped up "How about we have our first date this weekend? I know the perfect place."

"I don't see why not. How about Saturday? As long as I get to choose the venue for our second date.

It had been a long week of work. Jane, Barry and Vince all had been working a very complicated case.

That Saturday, at seven pm, Jane pulled up outside Maura's home. Getting out of the car, she grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat.

She knocked on the front door, and it opened for Jane to see Maura in a knee length red dress that followed the curve of her body beautifully. It had a v-neck, and showed quite a lot of cleavage, but Jane didn't mind, it was all for her. "Wow… You look… Gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect. You're perfect."

Maura only laughed and invited Jane in, taking the flowers from her and smelling them on her way to find a vase. "When you told me you were wearing your black shirt, I thought I might add a little colour to our date."

"Wh- A little?" As Maura was filling the vase with water, Jane snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "You look so beautiful. I'm thinking about not taking you out and just keeping you all to myself."

Maura melted into the touch and at Jane's voice in her ear. "Wouldn't you rather show me off to all the people that can't have me? Show that you have me all to yourself?" Maura put the flowers in the vase and reluctantly pulled out of Jane's hold.

"Are you ready to go then?" Maura picked up her clutch purse and headed for the door. "Where are we going?"

Jane followed and opened it for her, following her out and letting Maura lock up while she opened the car door. "I'm not telling, but you'll see. You might be a little too fancy for where we're going though."

"Are you taking me to the Dirty Robber or something?" Maura's face fell.

"Of course not, that would be the worst date ever! It's somewhere special, I promise."

Ten minutes later, Jane pulled up outside _Merch_. The lesbian bar Jane and Maura had gone undercover in a while back.

Once they were inside, Jane found a table and ordered two drinks: A bottle of beer for herself, and a glass of the finest red wine they had for Maura. The new bartender complied and brought their drinks within a minute.

"I really am dressed too fancy for this, aren't I?" Maura fretted.

"It's okay, babe, you definitely won't be too fancy for where we're going later." Jane took Maura's hand and sipped at her beer. "You were right, this is just me showing you off. We're going somewhere much fancier, in about half an hour. Two places, actually."

Maura smiled and squeezed Jane's hand. "I can't wait."

Jane pulled up outside the Boston Theatre. "Sweetheart, tonight, you and I are front row, VIP, backstage passing guests at a one-night-only performance of _Wicked_, thanks to a certain CI of mine who owed me."

Maura was in shock. All her life she'd wanted to see Wicked and had never gotten the opportunity. "Is it the Broadway production?"

"Yes." Maura squealed and pulled Jane into a tight hug as she was jumping up and down. "Did I do good?" Jane laughed.

"Yes! Yes you did!" Maura pulled Jane in for a deep kiss before dragging her off into the building and to the ticket booth.

"Maura, we don't have to buy them here, I already have them. I came and collected them on my lunch break. We can go straight in."

"But the doors aren't open yet…" Jane reached into an inside pocket in her jacket and took out two backstage passes.

"For us they are."

The show finished and Jane was escorting Maura to the car. "You said there were two fancy places. What's the next one?" Maura asked, climbing in.

"Well first, we're going to dinner. It's a simple restaurant, but this is the one thing tonight I'm paying for."

"Do you mean I have to pay for the next thing?"

"No, I mean that's free too."

"Oh good."

After they ate dinner, Jane took Maura to the only place that would still be open at this time of night.

The Boston Pops.

Maura had only been a select few times before, with extremely rich boyfriends as their way of saying 'Let me in your pants'.

"Jane… Tonight has been… amazing." Maura said as they took their seats. Best seats in the house. "I'm guessing this is thanks to another CI?"

"Nope, this is thanks to the composer. I saved his life once."

Maura enjoyed the show with her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arm around her waist. Contrary to what Maura had expected, Jane didn't fall asleep once.

At 11:45pm, Jane pulled up outside Maura's home and opened the car door for her.

"Would you like to come in, Jane?" Maura said as she unlocked the door.

"It's nearly midnight, can I stay?" Jane smirked back.

"Of course! And don't worry, I won't make you sleep in the guest room."

After they settled into Maura's bed, Jane pulled Maura right up close to her and kissed her passionately.

"Tonight was amazing, Jane. That has to be the best first date I've ever had. I don't know how you'll ever top that."

"I don't have to, babe, but I'll try." Jane said between planting kisses on Maura's neck.

Both women slept soundly and peacefully in each others' arms. As Jane awoke and Maura was still sleeping, she was already planning their second date.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

Both women answered their phones simultaneously. They had a new case.

A uniform had been on his morning rounds when he had found a body in an ally way, near the hospital where Paddy was being held. When Maura arrived at the scene, she was nearly sick. Jane left to go on a coffee run, unable to bear the sight of the way the man was left there.

The body was hanging on the hospital walls but two nails hammered through his palms. His eyes were wide open and there was a long gash across his throat, from one ear to the other. Pinned between the nail and his right palm was a piece of paper. The killing was strikingly similar to Hoyt's victims, but when Korsak arrived at the scene he identified the method as an Irish Mafia family job. The question was which mafia.

Maura had two men remove the nails and help the body onto the gurney. The ME picked up the note and slowly unfolded it. She staggered backwards, nearly falling back into Korsak, before he caught her. Frost took the note and read it aloud.

"_Once Doyle is locked up, his daughter is dead. We won't just hurt her, we'll chop off her head._"

Korsak suggested that the victim could be one of Doyle's right hand men.

As he said it, Jane came around the corner. She took the note from Korsak. He noted that she looked like she'd just been sick. Jane's face fell and she pulled Maura tight to her chest. "It's okay, Maura, it's okay. I'm gonna keep you safe." Jane gave Korsak a look that said _'We're gonna get this bastard.'_

"Please take me home, Jane. To your apartment." Maura whispered.

"I want you to go sit in the car, sweetie. Korsak will keep his eye on you, I'll be in in a second." It was time for Detective Jane Rizzoli to take charge. Her tone changed from comforting to forceful. "I want this whole alley turned upside down for everything and anything that will lead us to this guy. Look for prints all over the body and on the clothing. Look for shoe prints in any mud or at the bottom of puddles for 30 feet around. Check the wall the guy was hung on for fingerprints and palm prints. I want the entire area searched for rubber gloves. I want the tapes from every CCTV camera for 10 miles around. We're gonna get this bastard." Jane got into the car and sped off. She held Maura's hand tight in her own.

"You're such an amazing detective, Jane. You need to be on this case. Why don't you send for Frankie to stay here with me? I want you to work on this." Maura said, settling down on Jane's couch with tea.

"Today, I'm staying here with you. Just to calm you before I go off and find him." Maura nodded and snuggled into Jane, breathing in the woman's musky scent and instantly relaxing. "I promise not to let him get to you, babe. If it'll keep you safe, Doyle can stay out of prison."

"He has to be put away, Jane." Maura whispered.

"Well, not any time soon."

Jane's feet hurt. She'd been chasing this perp for a solid five minutes. It had never occurred to her to use her gun until Frost ran up beside her, pulling his gun and shooting the perp in the foot from a distance of about 25 feet.

Jane tackled him as he began to try to run with a limp.

Whilst secretly working on the case concerning Maura, Jane, Korsak and Frost had taken on another case. The guy they just caught had been kidnapping kids and using, selling and renting them out as several different types of slave. The guy was getting life in prison, no parole, for the multiple felonies he'd committed.

As Frost pulled him off the ground, starting to head towards the approaching police car, Jane threw a right hook at his nose, and then a left at his teeth.

"Bastard." She growled as she shoved him into the back of the cop car.

It drove away and Barry turned to Jane. "Maura was right."

"About what?" Jane was doubled over, finally catching her breath after the chase.

"You get very, very angry when it comes to people who have done bad stuff to or with kids. Maura said she likes that about you."

"Yeah, well, I love kids. I can't wait to raise some of my own. I get protective."

Later that day, when Jane got home to Maura's, she found a surprise waiting for her in the kitchen.

Maura was naked but for a thin, plain white cloth apron. She was in the middle of making one of Jane's favourite foods – chilli – for the hot dogs that were already cooking. An open bottle of Jane's favourite beer was waiting at the edge of the counter closest to the front door. Jane was too busy staring to pick it up and gulp from it.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Maura walked over to Jane, wrapping her arms around the Detective's neck and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Jane was still in a stunned silence, but the kiss puller her out of it. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and pulled her closer, her fingers tingling at the touch of bare skin. Maura's lower back was warm, as opposed to Jane's cold fingers, mad so by the alien cold outside the house, in the night and the dark.

The kiss lasted for several minutes until they broke apart, needing breath.

"Happy Birthday." Maura whispered before giving Jane a final peck on the lips and pulling out of her arms to return to the chilli.

"What? It's not my birthday." Jane followed her lover to the stove, wrapping her arms around from behind, resting her chin on Maura's shoulder and gently pushing her hips into Maura's ass.

"Yes it is! Look at the calendar." Jane turned her gaze to the calendar on the wall. It was indeed her birthday.

"How the hell could I forget my own birthday?" Jane asked herself, turning and reaching for the still-cold beer on the counter.

"The schedule is as follows: Eat our chilli dogs; have sex; shower together; get dressed, and then meet your family and friends at the Dirty Robber for celebrations."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist again, slipping her hands under the apron and placing them on the blonde's abdomen. The cold condensation off the beer bottle made Maura jump slightly. At the same time, Jane began to place gentle kisses on her lover's neck, before switching to running her tongue from her ear to her shoulder."

"Think we could skip the food? Maybe head straight to the second item on your list?" Jane whispered huskily into Maura's ear. Maura let out a whimper of a moan.

"We'll leave some food for afterwards too, it's only six o'clock after all. We meet at the Dirty Robber at nine.

Once dinner was done, Jane devoured the food. It was seven o'clock and she wanted to get her woman into bed. Maura had eaten her dinner seductively – if possible with chilli dogs – and completely naked.

When they had finished eating, Maura stood and held her hand out for Jane to take it. She did, and Maura slowly pulled Jane along behind her, swaying her hips on their way to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

In the car on the way to the Dirty Robber, Maura had suggested to Jane that they should tell everyone about their relationship. Jan had agreed. It had to be done, sooner or later. Jane thought that sooner was far better than later.

They got to the Dirty Robber and the lights were all out – it was pitch black inside. Maura spoke up. "Oh no, Jane. I don't see anybody…"

Almost as a cue, the lights switched on right when Maura finished her sentence. They were met by cheers of "Happy Birthday" and Jane swore she heard Tommy shout "You're one step closer to forty!" from somewhere in the back. Her mother rushed forward to hug her.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Tommy and I got back a few hours ago, just for you!"

"Thanks, ma."

"Have you had a good birthday so far? Did Maura make you dinner like she told me she would?"

Jane smirked. "Yes, chilli dogs. Dessert was good too." The second comment earned a whack on the arm from Maura.

After a while of gift giving and several 'thank you's, Jane picked up her beer and tapped with a pen she found on the bar.

"Guys, I have something I want to say."

"Ooh, Janie's never done a toast before!" Her mother uttered.

"I just want to say, this is the best birthday I have ever had." Her eyes flickered over to Maura. "And, there's something important I want to tell you all." She reached her hand out towards Maura. Maura took it and stood with Jane. "Maura and I…" She squeezed Maura's hand. "We're a couple now." She smiled nervously and her mother started frantically clapping, before running towards Maura and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Maura! I've been waiting for this! I knew it would happen sooner or later!" She pulled out of the hug a little. "Welcome to the family, Maura. Not that you weren't practically a part of it already."

"Thank you, Angela." It was just then that everyone else rushed forward for a group hug of congratulations. Everyone knew it would have been a bad idea to interrupt Angela's moment.

"So, what did you have for dessert?" Korsak's interest in food was immediate once he'd gotten the two women away from the pack.

"Pie." Maura answered simply, with a smile. Jane was trying hard to hold back her laughter as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"I THINK WE NEED TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Tommy shouted. He turned the music right up. It was Jane's favourite – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts with School Days.

A while later, a slow song started to play. Jane didn't know what it was, but she let Maura lead her out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as the smaller woman wrapped hers around Jane's neck. Jane leant her forehead on Maura's. They danced as the only couple on the floor for a little while until Jane winked at Korsak, giving him the go ahead. He blushed and walked over to Angela, holding his hand out to her. She blushed too, and took it.

"Jane. Jane. Jane. Jaaaaane. Janiiieee. Jaaaaaaaaaane. Jay. June." Once Maura had Jane's attention, she leant into her. "I think you're vvvvvvvery ssssssexxxxy. You know that? I just wanna rrrrip your clothes off right here." No one had ever seen Maura drunk before.

"Maura. Maura. Hey, hey Maura. MAURA." Jane got Maura to look at her. "I… You know I… I love you. Okay? Okay? Okay. I like, I've loved you for years! Years! And years! You're just so… pretty! You know? Right? And I love that thing you do… What is it… That thing…" Jane paused for a moment and stared intently at Maura before shouting "YOUR JOB! That! I love that!"

Angela had stayed sober all night, and although she didn't approve of how much Jane had drank, she could help but laugh.

"You know, Jane, I really really really really really shouldn't have drank so much. I mean, I have really _never_ been drunk before. Like, really really. It's kind of weird, really."

Jane leant over and whispered into Maura's ear, and Maura giggled. "No!" Maura nearly yelled. "Jane! I will not have sex with you in the ladies bathroom!" Everyone looked shocked, but both women just fell about laughing, which hinted at that not being what Jane said.

"Okay, okay, okay, Maura. Tell me a lie. Lie to me. Maybe you can lie when you're drunk."

"Okay. Um. I don't… like…" She paused for a moment to calm her breathing, closing her eyes. She exhaled. "Shoes." Everyone cheered.

"You know, sweetie, that has to be, _the_ biggest lie that you have ever ever told."

"It's the only lie I've ever told! I'm like a faerie in a book I read a few years ago. Faeries can't lie. Physically. But I don't remember them getting drunk."

Both women giggled.

Maura leant into Jane's neck and started kissing it. They were still sitting in a booth at the Dirty Robber, across from Frankie and Barry. Both men looked awkward, and Jane closed her eyes happily. It wasn't long before a still-sober Frankie realised that they'd fallen asleep. Jane's snoring and Maura's head falling off of Jane's shoulder were dead give aways.

He decided it was time to drive them home. As they settled into the car, Jane spoke up. "Why haven't you _*hic*_ been drinking? Thisissa burfday par-tee! You sposed to have a good tiiiime!"

Frankie laughed. "I have work tomorrow, Janie. And ma wanted me to be able to take you home, anyway."

Jane hiccupped again and Maura broke into what was probably her fifth giggle fit that night. As it turns out, Maura alternated between a giggly and a gropey drunk. Jane giggled with her.

In the twenty minutes it took Frankie to drive the girls to Maura's place in Jane's car, the par had fallen asleep on each other in the back seat.

The pulled up outside Maura's place and the sudden halt of the car woke the ladies up.

"Thank you for the rid, lil bro." Jane said as she clambered, drunkenly and tiredly, out of the car. Maura leant forward through the gap between the front seats, planting a large kiss on Frankie's cheek.

"Tank you Fwankie." She said as Jane helped her out of the car. They got to the front door and Maura struggled blindly to get the key in the lock. She finally did it and the pair nearly fell through the door. "Beddy-bies time." Maura mumbled, kicking off her shoes and stumbling off in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Night." Jane said as she turned around, slamming the front door in Frankie's face. She started to walk away when he opened it again, dangling Maura's keys in front of Jane's face. She took them and shut the door on Frankie again, locking it this time. She left the keys hanging in the lock and stumbled off to the bedroom. Her shoed had been removed in the car and she dropped them onto the floor.

Once in the dark bedroom, Jane saw that Maura's dress was neatly folded on a chair and that Maura was already passed out in bed. Jane discarded her dress and climbed in behind her, pulling the blonde close and falling asleep nearly instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, my God!" Jane mumbled as she woke up, light streaming onto her face from the uncovered window. She buried herself underneath Maura's silk sheets, which were no barrier from the bright, morning sunlight.

"Jane, something's wrong with me, I feel sick and my head is killing me! Not literally, of course."

"Maura, that's just a hangover. It's normal." Jane mumbled from under her pillow.

"Good. Can you close the curtains, please?"

"I am not freaking moving."

Maura slowly crawled out of bed and ambled over to the large window, pulling the thick curtains over them and sighing in relief. Jane's head appeared from under the sheets and she sighed.

"So." Jane croaked. "Coffee?"

Maura nodded, reaching into a drawer for a pair of mirrored sunglasses. "Back in a moment."

Jane let herself collapse back onto the bed.

A few minutes later, Maura shuffled into the room, still only in her underwear, and handed a hot cup of coffee to Jane.

"I've never been hungover before." She mumbled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jane took a long, grateful slurp from her coffee mug and sighed contentedly, "Welcome to the real world, Maur."

Maura sipped slowly from her coffee, before deciding that Jane's approach was more appropriate. "Mmmm, God that's good."

Jane's phone started ringing.

"No! No no no! She picked it up quickly and hit answer, silencing the high pitched ringtone. "What? I mean, er, Rizzoli… Really? Oh my God, thank you, Frost. You have no idea how grateful we are." Jane hung up and shoved her phone under her pillow to muffle any more sounds it might make.

"What did Barry say?"

"We have the morning off to recover, but we gotta be in by 12."

"Barry Frost is a saint."

"Maura, you'll never guess what you managed to do last night."

"Oh God, what?"

"You lied." Maura's eyes widened and Jane continued. "You said you didn't like shoes." Her mouth fell agape. "We were all pretty shocked too. Turns out that when you're hammered, you get giggly, then grope-y, and you alternate between the two, and you can also lie!"

"Don't ever get me so drunk that I'm able to say things like that ever again, okay?" Jane nodded. "In fact, I don't ever want to be drunk at all, again." She put her mug onto her bedside table and stood. "Now, I think a nice hot shower is in order, don't you?"

Jane nodded again and downed her coffee, following Maura into the en suite bathroom.

"Okay, what in the hell did you call me down here for? You know we're in the middle of a huge case." Jane said as she stood, impatiently tapping her foot, in the centre of Maura's office.

"You're here because you took me on an incredibly fabulous date, and tonight it's time to return the favour." Maura replied, leaning back onto the edge of her desk.

"But I'm so stressed, and I probably won't be able to enjoy it." Jane argued. Really, she didn't want to miss the Sox game.

"You're going. I promise that what I have in mind will take your mind off the case, therefore easing stress." Maura was adamant that Jane go on this date with her. She'd already made so many plans.

"But… But…" jane figured she may as well just tell the truth. "There's a Red Sox game on tonight, and I don't wanna miss it. It's their last game of the season, and I just want to relax at home with a beer."

Maura stepped forward and lightly wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "Sweetie, I promise you won't miss the game, and there will be beer. I'll pick you up at seven thirty." The blonde placed a quick kiss on her lover's lips and then moved to sit behind her desk.

"That's an hour before the game starts!"

Regardless of Jane's arguing, Maura was outside Jane's apartment at exactly half seven that evening. Maura had advised jane to wear something comfortable.

Half an hour later, Jane had her eyed shut tight – at Maura's request – as they pulled into the packed-out parking lot of their destination.

"Okay… Open!" Maura said, a smile on her face.

Jane's face lit up like a child on Christmas Day. "Oh my God! You brought me to the game!"

"I told you that you wouldn't miss it!"

Jane was buzzing with excitement as the pair entered the stadium. Jane began to turn to go high up into the stands, but was stopped by Maura. "Wrong way, sweetie."

Jane was ecstatic to find that Maura was leading her to the only two empty seats in the front row, right behind the batter.

Before that took their seats, Jane pulled Maura into a tight hug and kiss. "You are the best girlfriend ever, okay babe? How did you even get these seats?"

"I called in a few favours, that's all!" Maura replied simply. She handed Jane a few bills. "The game starts in ten minutes, and I would like a root beer and something to snack on.

Jane went away with the smile on her face refusing to be wiped off. She arrived back just as the game started and quickly took Maura's hand in hers. Throughout the game, Jane told Maura facts about the players and the game as a whole, in much the same way that Maura would do the same thing – except Maura did it constantly.

The game finished, and Maura drove them off in the opposite direction to Jane's apartment.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"You'll see." Maura replied, a smirk on her face.

A few minutes later, Maura pulled up outside Jane's favourite late-night burger bar. _Sally's_.

"Oh, you know how to get me, Maur." Jane smiled.


End file.
